All Terrain Recon Transport
The All Terrain Recon Transport, or AT-RT, was a vehicle used by clone troopers. Made in the Kuat Drive Yards, it was mainly used for reconnaissance and gathering information, but was also used as a unit for battle. Deployment AT-RTs were usually deployed in large numbers because they could conquer more than in singles. Four or more could, with ease, destroy Separatist heavy artillery such as AATs. They would usually be deployed in large cruisers such as the Acclamator-class cruiser. From the cruisers, they would be held in LAAT/i gunships, with either one in the back and the bay full, or three in it with no one in the crew bay. They could also fit in the rear of an All Terrain Tactical Enforcer, with two maximum. They were also used to police civilian areas, defend civilians, and mop-up for successful missions. Equipment AT-RTs had two weapons: a chin-mounted laser cannon and a mortar launcher. The laser cannon was the main weapon used in battle, but the mortar launcher was also used. It had a saddle-like seat in the cockpit for the pilot, and it offered 360-degree vision. This had both pros and cons, as it could give the pilot insight into what was happening all around him, but it provided a wider range of fire for the enemy. The AT-RT was very adaptable and could be used in lots of different environments from sandy deserts to jungle planets to cities. It had a motion detector and sensor equipment. It could communicate with HQ and provide intel on the occurring or upcoming battle. Because of its lightness, it could jump very high, higher than other versions of it, such as the AT-PTs. Advanced Recon Force troopers, or ARF troopers would usually pilot these vehicles. History Clone Wars Battle of Ryloth During the Battle of Ryloth, All Terrain Recon Transports were used by the clone troopers in Lightning Squadron, as these vehicles made the rough terrain easier to travel across. They were used by Advanced Recon Force troopers, because they were part of Lightning Squadron. It consisted of ten AT-RTs and pilots, and they were used to capture the capital of Ryloth, Lessu. In the beginning of the war, they were deployed from the rear of an AT-TE when they got caught in Separatist fire, then the smaller vehicles ventured out and destroyed the AAT. Battle of Christophsis The AT-RTs were also used during the Battle of Christophsis. Being under the command of Jedi generals Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi, they were deployed on the surface of the planet to help destroy the invading Confederacy of Independent Systems' forces, led by General Whorm Loathsom. They were stored back at the Republic base, but before some of them were deployed, they were destroyed by the traitor clone, Slick. Battle of Kiros At the Battle of Kiros, customized walkers were used by Jedi General Anakin Skywalker and Jedi Commander Ahsoka Tano when they used them to travel quickly around the city to find and disable the bombs set around the city. They were used, and because of their speed, they made it and the city was mostly saved. These walkers were customized by having a blue background and a large black "501" on the sides. Battle of Umbara AT-RTs were used by the 501st Legion during their assault on the capital. Led by General Pong Krell, they were used while marching to the city capital by way of the main road. It was later revealed that the road was rigged with bombs, which set off when walked on. Later on, they were deployed from Republic gunships and were extremely useful in their environment, as the jungle area was not an easy terrain to travel on. But because of their inferiority to the large and powerful Umbaran machinery, they were not very good at attacking, and were shot. During the Battle of Rishi, they were also used to attack the Separatists, led by Rishii chieftain Gwarrk. They were also used on other planets such as Behpour, Cato Neimoidia, and Mygeeto. Battle of Kashyyyk In 19 BBY, All Terrain Recon Transports were used to patrol the forest area, searching for Separatists. They were also used to try and find Jedi General Master Yoda when Order 66 was issued. Order 66 declared that all clone troopers must turn on their Jedi generals, and because the troopers were loyal to the Republic and not the Jedi, they complied and searched, but to no avail, as Yoda left on an escape pod. Also, they were used in Operation: Knighfall, where they attacked the Jedi Temple and were to kill all of the Jedi in it. Galactic Empire After the creation of the Imperial Empire, AT-RTs were used by some units such as Lightning Squadron. They backed up a squad of stormtroopers at the Jedi Temple when surviving Jedi attempted to retrieve their lightsabers. They were also used by the Rebel Alliance, but were altered, some with paint jobs to help blend in with their environment. Sometimes, floodlights replaced the cannon to help with night-time patrols. Appearances *''LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars'' *''LEGO Star Wars: Revenge of the Brick'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Reversal of Fortune'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' * * * comic * video game *''Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided'' *''Star Wars: Lethal Alliance'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Siege of Saleucami'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars 7: In Service of the Republic, Part 1'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Gauntlet of Death'' * * *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' comic *''The Droid Deception'' *''The First to Strike on Wizards.com (backup link)'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Underworld'' Category:Vehicles